Childhood Friends Yuri On Ice
by 10sims10
Summary: Yuri x Viktor "Yuri, viens rencontrer notre nouveau voisin ! Il s'appelle Viktor!" Ceci est une traduction est les droits reviennent à l'auteur
1. chapter 1

Il faisait froid à Kyushu. La neige recouvrait d'une fine couche le sol et comme je regardais l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre, mon souffle chaud laissait paraître une trace sur la vitre. Je regarde de près la maison en face de la mienne. Devant elle se trouvait un énorme camion, un camion spécialisé dans le déménagement.

Une personne sortit de la voiture rouge garée derrière le camion mais je ne pouvais pas voir à travers la fenêtre rempli de buée. Je decida d'utiliser la manche de mon pull pour essuyer la vitre et pour finalement pouvoir de nouveau observer l'extérieur. Cette personne était un garçon, il me semblait étranger mais je ne pouvais savoir d'ou il venait. Il semblait aussi être plus âgé que moi et mes pauvres 6 ans. Je continuais de l'observer le voyant regarder les alentours assez confus, ses cheveux gris tombant sur son visage. Finalement, une femme assez âgée sortit à son tour de la voiture. Elle semblait hautaine avec ses vêtements qui devaient sûrement être cher, et ses lunettes de soleil.

Il n'y a même pas de soleil...

Mes yeux changèrent de direction lorsque j'aperçus ma mère traverser la rue pour accueillir nos nouveaux voisins avec les mains dans les poches de son gros manteaux. Les deux femmes se rencontrèrent alors et la voisine offrit un petit sourire à ma mère qui disparut une fois qu'elle ai finit d'observer ma mère de haut en bas. La joie de ma mère disparut aussitôt laissant place à de l'hésitation, cependant, elle entama la conversation.

J'observais de nouveau le jeune garçon car celui-ci continuait de regarder les alentours sans but précis. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui me donna un aperçu de son visage qui était auparavant caché par quelques mèches tombantes.

Mon cœur se mit alors a battre rapidement.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Je posa ma main sur ma poitrine à cause du sentiment qui m'a traversé. Pourtant, ce que je ressentais furent interrompus par un cri qui se fit entendre à de l'extérieur.

« YURI ! »

Je ne compris pas sur le moment, mais finalement mon regard revint à l'extérieur cherchant la personne qui m'avait appelé. Le jeune voisin me regardait d'un air confus mais sans expression précise.

« Yuri, vient rencontrer notre nouveau voisin ! Il s'appelle Viktor ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Dès le premier pas que je fis dans la neige pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la rue, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je gardais ma tête baissée et je ne voulais en aucun cas la lever. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais incapable de le faire. Un contact visuel à toujours été une chose que je ne pouvais pas supporter, surtout avec les inconnus.

Je me suis finalement arrêté lorsque j'entendis la voix de ma mère.

« Je te présente Viktor, il va lui aussi à la patinoire d'Hasetsu ainsi qu'à ton club de patinage. Il sera à partir de maintenant avec toi la bas ! »

Je leva alors ma tête rapidement. Il patine ?!

« Vous deux allez à l'intérieur, je vais rester içi et aider les déménageurs à vider le camion » Dit ma mère en pointant du doigt notre maison.

Attends, revenir à la maison ? Que faire si Viktor pense que ma chambre est bizarre ? Que faire si il pense que je suis bizarre ?

Je me place face à lui pour la première fois et cette vue assez proche est quand même mieux que celle que j'avais depuis la fenêtre. Ses yeux brillants étaient d'un bleu océanique et ses cheveux gris semblaient doux, je voulais vraiment les toucher.

« Alors, tu m'apprécie déjà ? » Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Je fus pris au dépourvu par se changement soudain. Je lui répondit rapidement tout en secouant ma tête négativement. Mon visage était brulant.

« Allez, rentrons maintenant. » Je rentrais mes mains dans mes poches et marchant sur le chemin inverse en donnant des coups de pieds dans la neige.

« J'aime bien tes bottes » J'entendis Viktor me dit ça d'une distance assez proche de mon oreille. Je ne pouvais dire si c'était sarcastique ou si il le pensait réellement, ce fus pourquoi je resta silencieux.

Je continua donc de marcher en gardant mon regard baissé jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la porte. Je l'ouvris et m'engouffra à l'intérieur pour ensuite laisser passer Viktor et finalement fermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois au chaud, nous nous déshabillons de nos vêtements hivernaux et beaucoup trop lourd à supporter à l'intérieur. Une fois découvert, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas changé de tee-shirt, en effet, j'avais gardé le tee-shirt du club de patinage avec le short de mon ancien club de basketball. Je me sentis de nouveau mal à l'aise face à Viktor tout en le regardant. Celui-ci était vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt blanc avec un jean déchiré au niveau du genou droit. Un jean déchiré ! Je n'ai que 6 ans ! Ma mère me tuerait si j'osais en portait un.

Mais attends, quel âge a-t-il ?

« Hmm.. Viktor, quel âge as-tu ? » Lui demandais-je alors avec une voix timide.

« J'ai 10 ans »

10 ans ! Il a quatre ans de plus que moi ! Il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

« Oh... Moi je n'en ai que 6 »

« C'est mignon » Les yeux de Viktor parcouraient mon corps et j'eu alors l'impression que j'étais enfermé entre 4 murs. Je me sentais bloqué et j'étais de nouveau mal à l'aise.

« Hm-Hmm... Allons à l'étage, il y a ma chambre » Lui dis-je en espérant que cette suggestion me laisse m'échapper. Je profita alors de son accord pour me précipiter dans les escaliers en bois jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre.

Notre maison n'était pas très luxueuse. C'était une maison à deux étages avec tous ses murs blancs et des meubles normaux et habituels comme tout le monde. Sauf ma chambre. Ma chambre était différente.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre avec hésitation et rentra à l'intérieur pour laisser la place à Viktor d'y entrer à son tour.

« C'est un peu en bazar mais... »

« Woaaaah ! » Viktor couru dans ma chambre pour ensuite s'allonger sur mon sol rapidement.

Mes murs étaient totalement noirs mais avec quelques paillettes qui illuminer un minimum la pièce même la nuit. Ces paillettes me rappelaient toujours un des costumes que j'ai porté lors d'une compétition. Ce n'était bien sûr pas une vrai compétition car je suis trop jeune, mais c'était quelque chose dans le même genre.

Le sol lui était recouvert d'un grand tapis blanc à fourrure qui ressemblait plus à une couverture qu'autre chose, c'était un cadeau de mes grands-parents (eux sont riches). Et mon lit quand à lui, était juste un futon noir, mais avec des couleurs foncés différentes comme le violet et une couette blanche, presque grise était placé au dessus. Et bien sûr, le plus important, mes murs étaient remplis de photos de moi m'exerçant à la patinoire ou lors de mes compétitions avec d'autres posters de patineurs connus.

« Je suis tellement jaloux ! » Viktor s'allongea sur le dos et commença à gesticuler sur le tapis à fourrure.

« Oh vraiment ?... » Je me gratta la nuque. J'étais assez surpris. Avec quelqu'un d'une classe plus riche que la mienne, ce que je pouvais remarquer avec ses vêtements et son visage bien entretenu, je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être jaloux...De moi.

« Je ne t'ai d'ailleurs, toujours pas demandé ton prénom » Il s'assit alors en passant de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux argentés. Si seulement je pouvais les toucher

« Yuri » Lui répondis-je tout en me posant par terre à ses côtés. Il me regardait d'assez près, comme s'il observer chaque détails de mon visage.

« Nous allons devenir de bon amis, Yuri. »

Mon monde entier s'arrêta lorsqu'il m'offrit un large sourire suivit d'un petit rire. Ses cheveux tombant parfaitement sur son visage et ses yeux me donnait envie d'en savoir encore et toujours plus sur lui. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je me détestais pour ça, je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était.

Quel est ce sentiment ? Devrais-je en parler à maman ?

« Donc.. Toi aussi tu fais du patinage ? » Me demanda Viktor sans briser le contact visuel. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de détourner le regard au bout de plusieurs secondes car je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre d'intéraction avec quelqu'un.

« Oui.. J'en fais depuis un moment, j'ai commencé quelques temps après avoir su marcher correctement. » Lui repondis-je.

« Es-tu doué ? » Me questionna t-il de nouveau en observant chacune des photos de moi scotchées de façon ordonnées sur le mur.

« J-Je ne sais pas... Je veux malgré tout être meilleur- »

« Je peux t'apprendre! » S'exclama Viktor tout en se levant. Il n'avait pas un visage sérieux mais plutôt enthousiaste. Avec tout l'espoir qu'il rejetait, comment pouvais-je refuser son offre ? Je lui réponds en acquiesçant lentement.

Son visage s'illumina de plus belle et se relaxa pour cause de son attitude tendue qu'il arborait lorsqu'il attendait une réponse de ma part. Il passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux pour les positionner en arrière.

Revoilà ce sentiment.Une boule dans l'estomac. Une sensation que je ne veux pas mais qui se produit seulement lorsque je suis avec Viktor

Il y a des sentiments que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant, dans mes six années de vie. C'était un sentiment de nervosité ou plutôt... De joie ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais comme perdu.

J'étais un enfant de six ans totalement confus et qui était effrayé par mes propres sentiments étranges, ce fut pourquoi je me mit alors à pleurer sans comprendre.

Je n'étais pas seulement en train de pleurer à cause d'une sensation inconnue, j'étais en train de pleurer en face de quelqu'un.

Je pleurais en face d'une personne de dix ans qui m'attirait énormément.


	3. chapter 3

« Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ? »Viktor se rapprocha de moi de façon à pouvoir placer ses mains sur mes épaules. Il est maintenant assis face à moi.Je ne voulais pas lui répondre et je ne le pouvais pas non plus au risque de pleurer encore plus. Pourtant, sans même prononcer un mot, mes larmes s'intensifièrent dû à la gêne que je ressentais face à Viktor. Il comprit alors que je n'étais pas prêt de m'arrêter, ce fut pourquoi il me pris dans ses bras, laissant reposer ma tête sur son torse.« Chuuut, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien » me dit-il.Ses bras étaient chauds et agréables, je me sentais bien et ce sentiment de confort s'intensifia lorsque je pu sentir l'odeur de vanille et de lavande. J'aimais énormément cette odeur, elle me rappelait l'odeur d'une bougie qu'avais acheté ma mère.Je me sentais à l'aise. Au chaud. Ses bras me semblaient aussi chaleureux que l'ambiance qu'il régnait dans n'importe quelle maison familiale. C'est ce que je ressentais au fond de moi, bercé par les chuchotements de Viktor « tout va bien » me répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.Après quelques minutes, mes sanglots s'étaient stoppés. Malgré la chaleur que m'offrait Viktor, je me sentais vulnérable et faible pour cause d'avoir pleuré devant lui.Je passa ma manche sur mes yeux pour essuyer les larmes restantes tout en reniflant bruyamment.« Ca te dirait d'aller patiner ? » Viktor passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux de sorte à ce que mon visage soit dégagé. Ces doigts sur ma tête me procuraient un certain frisson agréable. Je lui offris un petit sourire et hocha positivement la tête.Plus tardPar chance, mon père avait accepté de nous conduire Viktor et moi jusqu'à la patinoire. Juste avant, il faisait la sieste et je me sentais mal de le déranger pour ça, mais il a gentiment accepté en me faisant promettre que je ferais la vaisselle demain.Une fois arrivés à la patinoire, nous décidions d'entrer et furent accueillis par la propriétaire, Katsu.« Yuri ! Qui est ce jeune garçon avec toi ? » Elle contourna le bureau d'accueil pour se placer face à nous. Elle semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, mais jamais je n'oserais lui demander son véritable âge, après tout je n'ai que six ans. Katsu à de longs cheveux noirs qui étaient auparavant roses et elle est talentueuse lorsqu'elle patine. En fait, elle est arrivée à la seconde place lors d'un Grand Prix de patinage artistique féminin.« Je te présente Viktor, il vient d'emménager en face de chez moi » Lui dis-je tout en souriant, heureux de revoir son visage lumineux. Toutes les personnes qui côtoient Katsu ne peuvent qu'être heureux grâce à son sourire contagieux. Elle se tourne vers Viktor pour pouvoir lui parler.« Bonjour Viktor, je suis madame Seijuro mais içi, tout le monde m'appelle Katsu. Ravie de te rencontrer ! » Elle lui serra la main et la secoua tout en lui offrant un grand sourire.Elle retourna à sa place, derrière le bureau d'accueil. « Amusez-vous bien les enfants »Je me tourne vers Viktor et hocha la tête avec un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que nous pouvons y aller. Nous entrons dans les vestiaires ou se trouvent mes patins, pendant que Viktor s'assoit sur le banc pour sortir les siens qui sont dans son sac.« Cette patinoire me semble beaucoup plus agréable que celle de mon ancienne ville. » Me dit Viktor alors qu'il commençait à enfiler ses patins. Tout à coup, une question me brûla les lèvres.« Ou vivais-tu avant ? » Je commençais à lacer mes chaussures.« Je viens de Russie, ne peux-tu pas le deviner avec mon accent ? » Il se lève et profite du fait que je sois occupé pour passer sa main dans mes cheveux.« Oh... Non, je ne sais même pas ou se trouve la Russie. » Lui répondis-je honnêtement. Viktor laissa échapper un petit rire et se leva à mes côtés.« Allons-y » me lança-t-il tout en sortant du vestiaire.On entra dans la patinoire et nous nous positionnâmes sur la glace. La sensation familière de mes patins sur la glace était toujours aussi agréable. Je commença à patiner le long de la patinoire tout souriant. Je m'arrête soudainement dans un coin de façon à voir Viktor du coin de l'oeil. Mon regard le suivait jusqu'à ce que je soit impressionné. Comment arrive-t-il à faire un axel jump à seulement dix ans ?Il s'approche ensuite de moi, riant de mon regard ébahi face à ce que je venais de voir.« Tu as apprécié ce que tu viens de voir ? » Me demanda Viktor tout en s'arrêtant brutalement à côté de moi. Je laissa alors partir mes émotions.« C'était GENIAL ! » Je tenta de faire un petit saut pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais impressionné par son talent.« Tu m'as dis que tu étais bon, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi talentueux ! » repris-je.« Je me suis beaucoup entraîné pour arriver à ce résultat. » Il me souria et cette agréable sensation de bonheur réapparut.« Peux-tu m'entraîner ? » Demandais-je.« Bien sûr pet- » Viktor fut coupé par une voix qui m'était familière. Je fermais les yeux à cause de l'embarras que j'allais subir. «L'entraîner lui? Mais oui!»


End file.
